


Unreasonable

by Paul A (pedanther)



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, meme: five sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mel squeezed her corpulent frame through the TARDIS door, took a bite from the half-eaten burger in her hand, and gave vent to a loud belch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreasonable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JohnAmendAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/gifts).



Mel squeezed her corpulent frame through the TARDIS door, took a bite from the half-eaten burger in her hand, and gave vent to a loud belch.

The Doctor looked up from his repairs on the half-ruined TARDIS console, frowning cutely under his mop of red curls.

"I don't think you're taking the right attitude to this situation," he said. "I understand the temptation to let loose a bit when you know you're not going to have to live with the consequences, but please remember that _I am_. If you must pass the time by subjecting my body to stresses I would never inflict on it, why don't you give it some time on that exercise bike you're so keen on?"

**Author's Note:**

> For a five-sentences fic meme on LiveJournal (Given the first sentence, write the following five).
> 
> This one wasn't actually a prompt, but a hypothetical demonstration of the fact that "a mischievous person could have a lot of fun thinking up utterly unreasonable first sentences" - so of course I immediately felt obliged to prove that the thing could be done. (Although, if you think this one's unreasonable, you should see the one that got away...)


End file.
